


Bait

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You are used as bait on a case and it sparks something in Sam.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 8





	Bait

“I’m sorry, you want me to what?” You asked, your arms out to your sides. 

“Come on, Y/N! It’s the only way we are going to catch him.” Dean rubbed his forehead with his hand, frustration written on his face. 

“Uh no, it’s the easiest way we are going to catch him.” You stood your ground. 

“It will be easy, yeah. Sam and I will be there the whole time!” Dean pleaded with you. 

“In case you haven't noticed, I’m not the guy's type.” You crossed your arms across your chest and shrugged your shoulders. 

“What are you talking about? All the vics were beautiful girls, fits you nicely.” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest and mimicking your stance. Before you could respond the door to the motel opened and Sam walked in. The sunlight pooled around him, creating a glow that seemed to make him even taller. He placed the coffee cups down on the table and flicked his hair out of his eyes, letting them find yours. 

“Hey.” He greeted you and his brother with a smile. You licked your lips and sent him a smile as well, feeling your heart flutter in your chest. 

“Hey, Sam.” You felt your mood instantly lightened. 

“What’s up?” Sam asked you and his brother as he handed Dean the coffee cup.

“Dean is trying to use me as bait.” You tilted your head to the side and blew on your cup of coffee, raising an eyebrow at Dean. Sam’s head instantly shot up; his face hard while Dean shot you an epic bitch face. 

“What?” Sam asked, his eyes narrowing. Sam did things every single day that gave you butterflies and made you feel dizzy, but there was something about the way he protected you. It wasn’t like he was codling you and making you feel small, it was that he was on your side. You both knew you didn’t need protection; you were perfectly capable of handling yourself. It was the way he never wanted you to get hurt and how sent chills down your spine.

“Just a little bit. Come on, Sammy! She’s perfect and we can catch this bastard!” Dean’s voice was low. Sam stood to his full height, towering over his brother. You saw his jaw twitch and his chest rise and fall, then he turned and looked at you. His eyes softened and he turned back to his brother. 

“It’s not up to me or you, it’s Y/N’s decision.” He let his shoulders drop slightly as he backed away, allowing you to take charge. Your eyes lingered on him for longer than necessary. You were taken aback by Sam and how he had respected you enough to realize this was your decision to make. The left side of your mouth turned up into a smile and you licked your lips. 

“Thanks, Sam. I appreciate that.” You said, he looked at you and all the tension fell away from his body. You chewed your bottom lip slightly, weighing your options. “Is this really the only way we can catch him?” You asked Dean. 

“I mean, it’s the only way I can think of that will almost definitely work.” He said, his voice a little quieter than before. You looked down and narrowed your eyes in thought. Five girls had already been killed; you couldn’t let anyone else get hurt. Dean was right, this was something that could easily flush out the monster. 

“Ok, I’ll do it.” Dean gave you a side smile and patted your shoulder. Sam let out a breath and looked away from you, then he nodded and walked over to you. His fingers traced your arm and you swore your heart stopped beating. He gave you a crooked smile before he walked away and back over to the books on his bed. 

“Thanks, Y/N,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t thank me yet, I still need an outfit.” You let yourself smile, watching Dean’s face as the realization hit. 

“We have to go-” He started. 

“Shopping.” You cocked an eyebrow and nodded your head. 

“Awesome,” Dean answered, rolling his eyes. “Sammy, make sure we have everything else we need and I’ll take her into town.” He grabbed his jacket and your arm and the two of you climbed into the impala. Dean drove into town with the windows down. The crisp September air leaving goosebumps across your skin. 

“Why didn’t Sam come?” You asked him over the music. 

“Miss your boyfriend already?” He asked you, his eyes sliding over to yours. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and rolled your eyes. 

“Shut up.” You mumbled causing him to chuckle. 

“No, I just want to be prepared for this.” He gave you a look out of the corner of his eye. 

“I get it, Rugarus can be dangerous. This one seems to be starving.” You nodded your head and looked out the window. The bodies were something you knew you could never unsee. Their torn and mangled flesh. The bite marks. The blood. It was overwhelming. When you had seen them, you thought you might faint. They were all around your age. All women who were just trying to find someone to spend the night with. Trying to find company and companionship. They had walked right into the arms of a monster. You knew you had to do this, but the thought of not killing this guy on sight was making your skin crawl. 

Dean pulled up to the shop and you walked together. You picked out a few dresses that you liked and held them up for Dean. He shook his head at each one. You were getting annoyed; you knew you should have just done this on your own. Finally, you found one that Dean agreed to and you tried it on. When you slipped it on over your skin you had to do a double-take in the mirror. It was soft and buttery silk that draped across your body, hugging you in all the right places. You smoothed it down and allowed yourself to smile in the mirror. You opened the curtains with your eyes still looking down at the dress. Your feet were still stuffed into your favorite socks and you had forgotten to shave. You looked up hopefully at Dean. His face fell slightly, but he quickly gathered his composure. 

“Yep. That will do it.” He said still staring at you with wide eyes. You rubbed your hand over your bicep nervously and gave him a shy smile. You paid for the dress and made your way back to the motel. You were nervous in the seat, your fingers playing with the hem of your shirt. You frequently looked at Dean from the side of your eyes and silently begged him to come up with a better plan. You weren't scared about being bait. You weren't even scared about outrunning a Rugaru in heels. You were scared to put yourself in such a vulnerable situation in front of Sam. You would never want him to think of you as someone who couldn’t handle herself, but that’s what you had to act like. You had to act like you didn’t know the first thing about monsters and how to kill them. When in reality the boys had been relying on your expertise for years now. You pulled up to the motel and walked in to find Sam hunched over a book. 

“Hey.” He greeted you with a smile. “Did you find anything?” He placed the book he was reading in his lap. 

“Yeah, she did.” Dean said behind you, a wide and obnoxious grin on his face. You rolled your eyes at him and looked back over to Sam, smiling at his confused expression. 

The rest of the day passed with detailed notes, lunch, and building nerves. The time finally came for you to get ready and you slipped into the bathroom. You got into the shower and tried to let the warm water wash away some of your worries. You kept telling yourself it would be fine, that everything would work out just the way you had planned, but that seemed farfetched. Then there was Sam. You knew that you were nervous to flirt with someone else in front of him, but it was more than that. You were holding in a secret. A deep desire to be with him. You were madly in love with him and getting all dressed up and acting flirtatious, it could lead to him pulling away. There was no one you had ever wanted as much as you wanted Sam. His long fingers dancing across your skin. His pink tongue tasting every inch of you. His perfect mouth molding against yours. You found yourself whispering his name against the pitch black of night. Your eyes automatically looked for him when you walked into a room. Your breath only said his name in times of hurt or distress. You desperately wanted things to remain the same, sending up a prayer to anyone who was listening. You dried yourself off and got ready for your night. You did your hair and makeup the way you liked it before slipping on your dress. You looked at yourself in the mirror and took in a calming and cleansing breath. You opened the door and faced the night head-on. 

\--------------------

Sam was sitting on the bed, he felt uneasy and not sure what to do with his hands. He had them in his lap, that felt weird. He crossed them, that felt even worse. Finally, he hunched forward and let his elbows rest on his thighs. He was nervous, there was no denying that. This felt different. Sure, there had been hunts before when the three of you had put yourself in a dangerous situation, but this was new. Dressing you up and making you flirt with a monster so he could try and take you home. It all just felt wrong. He ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes. How was he going to do this? How was he going to watch you flirt with this monster that had already killed five women? Not just killed them, torn them apart, and eaten them. He knew this was going to be hard. He knew he was going to get pissed, but he also knew that you could handle it. He knew you didn’t need backup and that he and Dean were only going in case things got really out of hand. You were one of the best hunters he had ever seen. The way you charged into every fight with everything you had was something Sam didn’t think he could ever get used to. You were the first thing he thought about every morning and some nights he would close his eyes and just picture you to help calm him. When the world around him was crazy and the walls seemed to be closing in, that’s when he looked at you. He found his peace within you. His solace was wrapped in your arms, your skin against his. There were times when he would look at you and forget any bad thing that had ever happened to him. He was in love with you. No other way to say it. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the bathroom door opened and you stepped into the room. Your head was turned away from him and your hands were fumbling with the zipper. Sam's heart immediately dropped and his chest tightened. The way the dress formed to your body suddenly made him feel dizzy and thank god he was sitting, because the way you looked would have brought him to his knees. He swallowed hard, feeling the moisture leave his mouth. Heat filled his entire body and he let out a shaky breath. 

“Can one of you help me with this?” You asked, looking up and finding only Sam staring straight at you. Your breath caught in your throat and you licked your lips, suddenly feeling tipsy. Sam’s eyes shot to yours and he quickly nodded. He stood up from the bed and moved over to you. You turned around so he could zip the dress and you could feel his hot breath against your exposed skin. His fingers easily slid the zipper up and he stepped away from you. 

“Thank you.” You said, trying to ignore the buzz forming along your skin. Sam nodded his head and sent you a small smile. You turned and slid your feet into your black heels, bending one leg slightly as you put your earrings in your ears. Sam had to sit down again before he ripped the dress off your body. His hands were itching to touch you. His skin felt like there was an electrical current running through it, that could only be sated by you. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” He said, placing his hands onto his thighs.

“Of course.” You looked over at him. 

“You seem to not want to get dressed up. Is there a reason?” He seemed nervous to ask you. You smiled and looked down at your feet, moving your shoes against the carpet.

“I like getting dressed up as much as the next girl, but when I put a dress on, I feel like everyone sees me differently. Like, I am no longer this badass hunter, I’m a girl who can’t do anything. People view me as something that I am not. They create this romanticized version of me, and then when I am not that thing...they get upset. I feel like people see me for who I really am when I am in jeans and a t-shirt, just hanging out.” Your fingers were twisting together and your eyes had looked off into the distance as you spoke. 

“I think you look beautiful no matter what you are wearing and I know you could kick anyone's ass any day. Y/N, I have always seen you as the smart, funny, and intelligent person that I greatly admire and respect.” The words left Sam’s mouth before he could fully edit them. Had he said too much? Did he just ruin your friendship? He looked up to your eyes to see you just staring at him. 

“I feel the same way about you.” Your perfect lips said and it took everything inside Sam not to grab you to him. He could almost feel your skin under him. Hear your beating heart against his. His hands twitched and he felt the sweat pooling in the notch below his throat.

Thankfully the tension in the room was cut when Dean walked in, holding a fresh can of gasoline. 

“Holy shit, Y/N, you look...” His voice trailed off looking at you and cleared his throat. 

“See?” You pointed to Dean with your thumb and looked at Sam. Sam smiled at you, chuckling under his breath.

“You guys ready?” Dean asked. 

“As I’ll ever be.” You said, grabbing your purse and heading for the car. You instructed Dean to pull over on the road away from the bar. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because what monster man is gonna think I’m lonely and in need of company when I’m getting out of a car with two men?” You climbed out of the car and fixed your dress. Then you placed your hands on the passenger side of the car and leaned down. Sam was so close you could smell his cologne. “I’ll see you guys in there.” They both nodded at you. Dean sent you a wink and Sam just looked at you with a strange expression. You made your way to the bar and opened the door, feeling the warmth from the inside fan across your cold skin. You felt eyes on you as you walked over to the bar. Your skin was crawling with the weight of all their stares. You sat down and tried to act calm, cool, and collected. You ordered a drink and waited. It was almost time. 

\-------------------

Sam and Dean walked into the bar and immediately made their way to the back, finding a table. Dean went to the bar and ordered two beers while Sam scanned the room. He was trying not to look at you, but he was failing miserably. This was nothing new, Sam could never keep his eyes off you. So many times, he caught himself staring longingly at you while you went about your day. Whenever he walked into a room, his eyes went directly to you. Anytime he needed a reminder of the good in the world he found himself looking to you. You looked stunning in that dress, the way it folded into the curves of your body was driving Sam crazy. He felt a tap on his chest and looked over at Dean who was staring at a guy across the room. The way he was looking at you made Sam’s entire body go into red alert. His mouth was curled up almost into a snarl as his eyes scanned every inch of you. This had to be him, this had to be their guy. Everything in Sam was screaming at him to run to you. To warn you in some way, but they had to let this play out just a little longer. He walked over to you with quick strides and slid into the seat next to you. You turned towards him and gave him a warm smile. Sam loved your smile, the way it lit up your entire face. He couldn’t help but feel the jealousy and anger brewing deep in his gut. The man reached forward and let his finger trail down your arm, leaning in closer to you. Sam's body stiffened under his jacket, his heart rate skyrocketing. His fingers were curled so tightly around his glass, he thought it might break. The man then moved his hand up your thigh and under your dress slightly. If Sam thought he was angry and jealous before, watching his thumb slide under the hem of your dress, brought out something deep within him. His lip twitched and the fingers of his other hand curled into a fist. He let out a harsh breath through his nose and felt all his nerve endings go into overdrive. Dean had to physically hit him to get him to snap out of it. When he looked back over at you, this guy’s fucking face was in the crook of your neck. You made eye contact with Sam and sent him a small smile, letting your eyes linger on his for a moment. Sam felt his muscles relax slightly and he sent you a smile back. You pushed on his chest to get him to look at you and flicked your head towards the door, telling him exactly what he wanted to hear. You and he moved from the bar and out into the night. Sam slammed the rest of his beer down and walked after you two, Dean on his heels. When Sam walked out the door his eyes immediately found you getting into this guy's car. His eyes widened and he all but sprinted to the impala, climbing in and turning the ignition. Dean barely made it into the car before Sam sped off after the two of you. 

“Sam, calm down. Y/N can take care of herself.” Dean tried to reason with his brother. 

“You think I don’t know that? She’s one of the toughest people I have ever met.” Sam gripped the steering wheel tighter, his voice growing in volume as he spoke. 

“Then why are you driving my car like a jackass?” Dean yelled back. 

“Because I love her!” Sam said, hitting the steering wheel with his hand. He took a long breath into his lungs and looked over at Dean, “Because I love her and even though I know she can handle it, I have to be there for her.” His voice was softer this time. There was a moment of silence between the two brothers. 

“Left.” Dean said, pointing at the car turning onto a side street. Sam parked the car on the road near the house. He and Dean got out and quickly made their way up the driveway with flamethrowers and guns in hand. 

\---------------------

The rugaru pushed you against the wall as soon as you walked into the house. His breath felt disgusting against your skin. You kicked him hard in the shin, sending him down to the floor. He reached up, grabbing a fistful of your dress and throwing you to the ground next to him. You heard the fabric tear from the force, but you didn’t care. You both stood back up and faced each other. He had an animalistic smile on his face, his eyes wide and crazed. He swung at you, hitting you in the jaw. You weren't going down, not today. You hit him hard in the gut, then grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the wall. The front door slammed open and Sam charged in with his flamethrower ready. He lit up the rugaru and the three of you watched him burn. Sam looked you over when it was clear the monster was dead. Your cheek and jaw were red and swollen, your dress was torn, and your breathing was labored. He was still so angry at the rugaru and that they had to use you as bait, but he was so happy that you were ok. He felt everything in him relax and take a moment to appreciate a happy time in life. 

You all went back to the motel and you rented your own room for the night, wanting a bed of your own. Well, at least that’s what you told them, really it was just hard to be in the same room with Sam at night. There was something about the darkness that made you want him even more. You walked into your room and got in the shower. You felt the water warm your skin and calm your aching muscles from your fight with the monster. The warmth of the water didn’t do anything for your heart though. That was one ache that never quite went away. You sighed and climbed out of the shower, getting in your pajamas. You got into bed and pulled the covers up tight around you, closing your eyes and waiting for sleep. It never came. The scratchy motel sheets were a reminder of the minutes ticking by with no rest. You rolled onto your back and stared at the water-stained ceiling. A knock on the door startled you. Your brow furrowed as you went over to the door, opening it hesitantly. Sam stood on the other side of it, his t-shirt tight around his muscular arms, sweatpants hanging low on his hips. 

“Sam, wha-.” You didn’t get to finish your question. Sam grabbed your face between his large hands and pressed his lips to yours. You made a surprised squeal but quickly melted against him. It was better than you thought it would be. Your mouths opened together and his tongue licked your bottom lip, pulling you even closer. His hands moved down your body and hooked under your thighs, lifting you against him. He moved and pushed your back against the wall, rolling his hips against you. You moaned into his mouth and pulled on his hair slightly. His fingers wrote full symphonies against your skin. He was so warm. His heart beating in time with yours. His lips roaming and tasting every inch of you. You broke apart to breathe. He rested his forehead against yours, his breath was coming in fast and heavy. His massive hand came up to rest on your chest. His thumb running up and down your throat. 

“I love you.” He whispered into space between you. You twisted your fingers into his hair and nuzzled your nose against his. 

“I love you too, Sam.” You said back. It was happening. Everything you had ever wanted was here in front of you. His lips were back on yours; you could feel his smile on your lips. His strong arms lifted you once again and laid you down on the bed. His hands slid under your pajama shirt and you could feel the ache in your heart mending itself. He grabbed at your soft flesh, loving the way you felt underneath him. He took both your hands in his and lifted them over your head. He was so close. His skin sliding over yours. The two of you were perfectly intertwined in each other. He was ideal in every way. You had never experienced this much pleasure before. It was spreading throughout you like wildfire, hot and fast. 

When it was over and you both came down from your highs, he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head against your chest. You listened to his steadying breathing and felt your heart slowing in your chest. He crawled back up again, his face level with yours. 

“Say it again.” He asked you. You blinked your eyes open and twisted a strand of his hair in between your fingers, placing it gently behind his ear.

“I love you.” You looked directly into his eyes. He smiled and looked away, a small laugh leaving his lips. 

“You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that.” He kissed your forehead, then your eyes, your cheeks, and finally your lips. 

“Probably as long as I have.” You laughed. 

“I’m sorry I waited for you to be used as bait.” His fingers brushed across your temple. 

“I’m sorry I waited for me to be used as bait.” You smiled and ran your fingertips over his back. 

“I’ll never let you go.” He promised you. 

“Never.” You agreed.


End file.
